The Reason Is You
by MsVerdandi
Summary: Post-ACC This Fic features the song Reason by Hoobastank. Sephiroth has been on the planet for six months after his last fight with Cloud. Will he find the very thing he denies from himself? OLD SONGFIC


The Reason Is You

**DISCLAIMER : **I DO NOT OWN _FINAL FANTASY VII : ADVENT CHILDREN_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

**AUTHOR NOTES : **Hey peoples! I decided to write this SongFic with the song "Reason" by Hoobastank. It's basically from Sephiroth to Cloud (Post AC - 6 Months Later) (NON-Yaoi) for all the horrible things he made Cloud go through. I thought this would be kinda cute and really sad. There is going to be some OOC but there has to be for this fic so, yeah. Hope you all enjoy it!!!

------

His knee-high, black boots slightly scruffed the ground as he walked through the streets of Edge that morning, taking in his surroundings as he went. His black, leather coat, minus the metal shoulder armor, was lightly swaying in the light wind as he made his way to his destination. Long, silver hair swayed in the wind as well, the top of his head hidden by a black cap pulled down near his silver eyebrows. His emarald-green eyes with their ominous, mako glow were also hidden by a pair of black shades, his surroundings reflected back from them. In his hand, he held a certain something he would leave for a certain person before he left. Most of the people passing him stared somewhat at him but then eventually looked away. It had to have been his silver hair that was attracting attention but none of them seemed to have recognized him for it or through his hat and shades which was a _very_ good thing. The last thing he wanted was someone recognizing him and causing hysterical panic as to who he was. His mind was on many things and one of them was Cloud, accompanied with guilt, sadness, angst, and depression. Another was the Cetran girl, or Aerith as he began to call her by name, and attached to that one were questions, puzzlement, and more guilt. It had been a full six months since he had found out the truth about his so called 'mother' and he even had a hard time accepting it.

_**I'm not a perfect person. **_

**_There's many things I wish I didn't do._**

_**But I continue learning. **_

_**I never meant to do those things to you.**_

Aerith had decided to give him redemption and sent him back to the planet to do so, but for what? He knew deep down Cloud would never give him another chance. He would never accept him. He would never _forgive_ him. But he also knew that despite Cloud, he wanted to go on, thus he decided to leave Edge for good. Making his way to his last destination, he knocked on the door of the 7th Heaven bar and house. The door opened, with a brown-haired and reddish-brown eyed girl clad in all black standing in the doorway, looking up at him. He asked her, with slight reluctance, If he could leave something for Cloud as he removed his black shades and cap. Tifa, with slight suspicion but mostly concern and puzzlement in her eyes, told him to come in but to wait near the door for her ears had picked up an unfolding fiasco downstairs in the bar. As she left, with the thought that he had slowly been working to be forgiven in her eyes, Sephiroth leaned against the wall, letting himself go back into deep thought. His mind drifted to Cloud again and then he noticed something on a table near the window. It was a framed picture of the entire AVALANCHE crew with Marlene and Denzel in the front.

_**And so I have to say before I go.**_

**_That I just want you to know!_**

A sudden surge of guilt and sadness abruptly nagged at him within. He tried to supress it but was finding it very hard to do so. He found he could not tear his eyes away from the photo. As he stared on at it, a tear began to slide down his face from his left eye to his chin, something beginning to prick in his throat. Managing to grip himself, he tore his gaze from the photo and, leaving the 'something' for Cloud on that same table, he turned around and walked out the door. Tifa, after settling down two drunk men, came back into the room to find Sephiroth gone but found the thing he left for Cloud, right next to the their group photo. Picking it up, she unwrapped it from the white cloth and was stunned to complete silence.

_**I found a reason for me **_

_**to change who I used to be! **_

_**A reason to start over new **_

_**and the reason is you!**_

It was the white Materia. The materia that held Holy's sleeping power in it. Finally coming out of her shock she noticed a folded up note underneath it. She took it out, unfolded it, and read what was written on it. _"I found this 5 months ago in Aerith's church. It's better off with you, Cloud, and your friends. I don't deserve to have it with me. I don't deserve to be accepted. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Goodbye."_

Tifa read it over 3 more times before she realized what he really meant to say. She immediately grabbed her cellphone and dialed Cloud's number.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you. **_

_**It's something I must live with everyday.**_

_**And all the pain I put you through.**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away.**_

Sephiroth found himself walking toward the Ruins of Midgar, not bothering to put his shades and hat back on. He walked on, his path leading him somewhere he didn't realize. He began to let his mind wander some more, drifting to more thoughts of Aerith and why she had sent him back. It was true, he did want redemption for all the things he did and to the planet as well, but why did she have to send him back when he knew that Cloud would never forgive him? Sure, _she_ may have forgiven him, but that didn't mean Cloud would... Did it?... No. It didn't. Regaining his composure, he looked up and suddenly realized where he was. He was standing at the broken, double-doors to a broken and rundown church. _Aerith's_ church. Why, of all places, did he end up there? Sephiroth was about to turn and head back the other way when a few raindrops landed on the leather sleeve of his long coat. He then thought better and decided to wait out the rain for a while in the old church. It did still have some roofing left after all. He walked in, the old wooden floor creaking underneath his heavy boots. His mind once again drifted but this time to memories of when he was younger and then back to Cloud.

_**And be the one who catches all your tears.**_

_**That's why I need you to hear!**_

His thoughts drifted backwards in time, before their last fight, before their fight two years ago, back to the time right before the Nibelheim incident. He remembered sitting there on the crate in the back of the ShinRa truck, watching a young Cloud going around asking Zack and the two Shinra guards if they were ready for the mission. He remembered Cloud had been very anxious to meet him, the Great General. He remembered Cloud had wanted to be like him from Zack telling him about it. He remembered that silly smile Cloud had given after entering Nibelheim with Zack. He remembered how Cloud and Zack had been close friends. He remembered the determination he had seen in Cloud's eyes when he fought him in the mako reactor. The determination when they fought two years ago. The determination when they fought that last time... How could he have done all those horrible things to an innocent kid who only wanted to be in SOLDIER? How could he have let himself go mad so easy over a stupid lie!? How could he have been so blind?!?

_**I found a reason for me to change who I used to be!**_

_**A reason to start over new and the reason is you!**_

_**And the reason is you! **_

_**And the reason is you!**_

_**And the reason is you!**_

That odd pricking in his throat started again. He, again, tried to fight it off for he knew it was no use. What was the point of letting his emotions run rampant when he knew he would never be accepted? It wasn't like him to do so either. He tried to keep himself composed as much as he could. The thoughts of Cloud were starting to get overwhelming. He shook his head. Why was he getting so upset? He just wanted... to be... ...forgiven... No. No! He didn't! He didn't deserve it and he didn't want it. Period... Then why was he still getting upset? He looked up and the rain seemed to be clearing up some. Sephiroth found himself walking towards the flower garden that had reappeared some months ago. They seemed to have grown from the water that had been there from Aerith's rain. Once again, Cloud went back to his mind... Not again...

_**I'm not a perfect person.**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**and so I have to say before I go**_

_**that I just want you to know!**_

He felt himself drifting in his bottled emotions and shook his head again. No. It's better that he never talk to Cloud again. The last time he did after he came back ended in a big mess. Cloud would be safer without him around. He would only cause them more trouble. It is better for them, even though he didn't get the chance to tell him... he was... ...sorry... Damnit! Stop it! He didn't deserve anything! But then, before he could stop himself, his voice seemed to work on it's own saying out loud what he really wanted. As this was happening, a familiar person was standing near the broken doors of the rundown church. He couldn't stop himself from listening to Sephiroth's words. His blonde, spiky hair was moving with the light wind, as was his half-battle skirt. He had only been passing by when he heard that certain voice coming from the church. He walked into the door frame further. Sephiroth finally stopped talking, wondering why that had just come out of his mouth. Why was he wanting that so badly? He knew it would never happen... so... His thought was suddenly interrupted when he heard a sound behind him. He whipped around and locked eyes with the last person he wanted to see... or was it the... first person? Cloud walked forward, toward him. Sephiroth immediately turned away. Why was he here? Oh no... Tifa didn't... she called him. Perfect. He knew he should've left in the rain instead of waiting.

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**to change who I used to be!**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is you!**_

Cloud stopped a foot away from him, putting his sword down next to him. He said Sephiroth's name. Sephiroth looked at him but not in the eyes. Then Cloud asked if he really meant... what he had said. He froze. He had heard him? But then, once again, he felt himself act on its own. He had meant it. All of it. He wanted to get another chance. He wanted to be accepted. He wanted... to be... It was then that Sephiroth realized what he really did want. He had been denying it the whole time. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face when he said the last word to a shocked Cloud. ...Forgiven. He felt himself go down to his knees. Cloud couldn't believe it. The Great General, the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth was... crying. Not bawling but just dropping tears. Cloud knelt down beside him. He found himself telling Sephiroth if Aerith had sent him back, surely it was for a good thing right? He could feel tears of his own welling up. Then, without warning, Sephiroth found himself in a hug with Cloud. Cloud was relieved as he finally realized what he had wanted as well. He really meant it. He really _was_ sorry. Deep down he had begun to feel pity for him and wanted to forgive him too. He had denied the fact of him being sorry since he had come back but it was really true. Sephiroth was stunned beyond speech. Did Cloud... forgive him? Had he... really...? Cloud pulled away and looked at Sephiroth with tears in his own eyes and said 3 words Sephiroth would never forget... I forgive you... Sephiroth.

_**I found a reason to show**_

**_a side of me you didn't know!_**

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you!**_

**THE END**

------

**AUTHOR NOTES : **Whoa... That was intense. I was still writing it when I felt that intense feeling. There was some OOC but not a whole lot. I just thought that's how Sephy would react if he knew the truth and wanted to be forgiven. I think deep down, before he went mad, that he just wanted to have a normal life with a family he could relate to. Not that bastard Hojo! Lucrecia would've been a great mom had she not agreed to Hojo's Project but she made a mistake. She regretted it in the end and I understand that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! ByeByes for now!


End file.
